As electronic devices such as pagers and radiotelephones become smaller in size, it becomes increasingly difficult to convey to the user all of the electronic device's available options, configurations, features, etc. It becomes even more difficult in situations where the electronic device is "user configurable" (e.g., by using flash memory cards, etc.) since the device's graphical user interface (GUI) has to support these expansion capabilities.
Some prior art electronic devices have attempted to solve this GUI problem by providing a series of pre-rendered display scenes and displaying them in sequence on the electronic device's display. The user can with the assistance of these display scenes select amongst the electronic device's available options, features, etc. This approach although useful for some applications, is not very helpful in situations in which the electronic device's display size is small and the number of selections/options available to the device user is large. Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus which can provide a solution to the above mentioned problem.